Fordelynn
Open informatie Hier kan bekende informatie over Fordelynn worden gegeven, bijvoorbeeld uiterlijk, dingen die ze heeft gedeeld over haar achtergrondverhaal, items die ze heeft of gewoon grappige feitjes. Spoilergevoelige informatie Aangenaam, ik ben Fordelynn Dragonhood, een ietwat stoeruiziende dwarf met een klein hartje. Ik ben een nog maar net volwassen dwerg, 55 jaar oud met een gedrongen postuur. Ietwat stevig, rondborstig, blond tot donkerblondhaar wat ik graag in een wat warrige staart op mijn hoofd draag. Hoewel ik wel wat met tuinieren heb, is mijn lievelingskleur toch blauw, vandaar de blauwe accenten in mijn stoere uitrusting. Ik kom oorspronkelijk uit een klein dorpje , niet ver van het klooster van the Platinum Draak, welke gewijd is aan een drakengod. In mijn vroege jeugd heeft daar een felle brand gewoed die het dorp grotendeels verwoest heeft en heel veel inwoners van deze dwergengemeenschap het leven heeft gekost. De brand is vermoedelijk aangestoken door Orks, zo heeft mijn oma mij verteld, maar dat weet eigenlijk niemand zeker. De kloosterlingen van het nabijgelegen klooster ben ik eeuwig dankbaar, en daarbij de drakengod. Zij hebben mij en mijn oma, samen met nog wat andere dorpelingen kunnen redden van deze alles verwoestende brand en ons onderdak verschaft. Mijn familie is omgekomen bij de brand, dat is wel erg verdrietig, maar met dit verdriet heb ik in het klooster leren omgaan. De kloosterlingen waren bijzonder gastvrij, we mochten zo lang als we wilden blijven en hoewel de andere dorpelingen zich weer elders vestigden, voelden mijn oma en ik ons zo thuis, dat we gebleven zijn. We merkten ook dat er veel werk in het klooster te doen was en wilden dan ook ons steentje bijdragen. Mijn oma is een goede kokkin en kookt voor alle bewoners van het klooster en alle mensen en wezens die op hun doorreis het klooster aandeden. Omdat ik van tuinieren hou, hielp ik in de kloostertuin waar er diverse gewassen en kruiden verbouwd werden. Maar als snel bleek dat er in het klooster ook behoefte was aan iemand die verstand had van ziekenverzorging en genezing. Aangezien er een grote bibliotheek in het klooster was en ik in de winter wat minder te doen had in de tuin, ben ik mij daar op gaan richten. Ook ving ik de jonge kinderen op, verzorgde ze, en vermaakte hen. In het klooster kregen ze ook les, waar ik vaak mee naar toe ging. Eén van de kinderen die wat langer bleef was een mensenbaby, zij is te vondeling gelegd bij het klooster en heeft vele jaren, tot ze oud genoeg was om op eigen benen te staan, in het klooster geleefd. Met haar heb ik een speciale band opgebouwd en ook na haar vertrek hebben we contact gehouden per brief. Helaas is mijn oma ernstig ziek geworden, en hoewel ik al veel kan op het gebied van genezing en ik al veel geneeskrachtige kruiden in de kloostertuin heb staan, kan ik mijn oma niet genezen, omdat ik een belangrijk kruid mis. Dit kruid moet ik op gaan halen per boot, den Hollander genaamd. Omdat deze reis niet zonder enig gevaar is, schijt ik vijftig tinten bruin in mijn broek. Dit alles heb ik mijn penvriendin laten weten. Zij is nog al avontuurlijk aangelegd en ziet het wel zitten om met mij mee te gaan. We gaan elkaar weer na lange tijd ontmoeten in de haven van … Ik verheug mij daar enorm op. Maar… ik moet nog wel in de havenstad komen. Gelukkig is de kloostergemeenschap een hechte gemeenschap en zullen een aantal kloosterlingen mij begeleiden naar de boot. We nemen voldoende proviand mee, paarden, een kar voor de tenten en mijn spullen en niet te vergeten een kostbare oude pot. In deze pot, gevuld met aarde uit de bergen van Emon, moet het kruid in komen te staan en vervoerd worden. Alleen dan heb ik kans dat ik het in de kloostertuin kan verder telen, althans, zo staat het in mijn kruidenboek. Het is nl. ijzerkruid en heeft dus ook onderweg een ijzerhoudende grond en pot nodig. De pot is al heel oud, gemaakt van ijzer gevonden in de bergen van Emon en meegenomen door een zonderlinge pelgrim en geschonken aan de dwergen van mijn geboortedorp. Zij hebben er een pot van gesmeed, die de brand heeft overleefd, en uiteindelijk in het klooster is terecht gekomen. Die pot is dus heel belangrijk voor mij en mag niet zoek raken of kapot gaan onderweg. Ik wil er alles aan doen om het kruid naar het klooster te krijgen, om mijn oma te redden en zo een grote stap te zetten in de genezing van zo’n heftige ziekte! Hoewel ik het dus enigszins spannend vind, wil ik de tocht volbrengen en verheug mij op een mooie zeereis. Mijn lievelingskleur is tenslotte blauw, de kleur van water en men erg benieuwd naar de zee, die ik nog nooit heb gezien. Category:Characters